Alaskan Mystery
by Tastetherainbow929
Summary: Lida Primsel was just a normal teenager growing up in an Alaskan town. Then she met the Cullens and everything changed. The Cullens time in Alaska told through the eyes of my original character.


Laying down here on the wet snow, I know that I am slowly dying. The pain becoming more painful by the second, yet all I can think of is the ones that did this to me.

My name is Lida Primsel. I was born and raised in a small village on the coast of Alaska. My parents Samuel and Dorothy Primsel moved here in 1982 to pursue their scientific work. My mother was a botanist and my father was a marine biologist. Living in Alaska was very boring to me. It was always cold and there would be times when the sun did not shine at all. I could barely wait to get out of Alaska when I was finally eighteen. However, a couple of months before my eighteenth birthday when a new family arrived that made Alaska look a lot less boring.

The day they came was not different from any other. It was cold and cloudy. I was on my way to third block math class when I spotted them. Five perfect teens. Three boys a burly one with curly brown hair, a tall lean yet muscular one with honey blonde hair, and the last was lanky with untidy bronze hair, he looked like the youngest of the three. The two girls were different one tall with long blonde hair and a short girl with very short black hair. I stood there a moment staring at those perfect god-like beings. Thinking they must be movie stars or the meat loaf mom served had me seeing hallucinations. As I was forcing myself to look away from their beautiful faces when suddenly all of there eyes were on me. Embarrassed by being caught staring I smiled timidly, slightly blushing. This blush became deeper as I noticed that they were glaring at me.

All day long all I could think about was how could they hate me so fast? I had done nothing to them. I posed no threat to them. They did not even know me. I knew I had to find out the reason for the anger in their eyes. Just as I was sitting down for my last class, the teacher announced we had a new student Edward Cullen. I looked up and it was the boy with the bronze hair. With my luck, the only desk available was beside me. This was my chance to ask him and find out more about his family. Watching him introduce himself to the class I learned that he was here living with his adoptive parents and his brothers and sisters Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. I also noticed another thing about him…he wore contacts. When I saw them earlier on today his eyes were very light brown and yet now his eyes were dark almost black. While he was making his way to his seat, I kept thinking of way to make conversation with him. To my surprise, he spoke to me first.

"Stay away from me and my family" he warned glaring at me. I was so shocked that all I could do was stare. I wanted really badly to argue with him but as soon as I opened my mouth, he glared at me again. I was at a loss for words. Different from the other classes that day this one seemed to go by much slower. My mind was so focused on finding out about them and how the could hate me. I had harmed nobody. I was a short red head seventeen year old, I did not talk about people I was not ugly and I did not smell. How could these strangers hate me? While I was waiting for the bell to ring, I noticed he was staring very hard as if he were concentrating on something. It made me wonder what was really behind his face, who he and his family really were.

"I like your contacts" I said shyly hoping he would not yell as before. He looked confused as he replied "What contacts, I do not wear contacts". This was weird to me because I know what I saw and his eyes were definitely a different color. As of that moment, I vowed to find out more about them.

From that moment on life were solely about the Cullens. The more and more I learned the more addicted I got to them. I wanted to know everything. . The names of his adoptive parents were Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was head of the heart department at the hospital in the next village outside of mine. The teens were not very social and mostly ate alone. It was only four of them after the first day. There was rumor that the burly one called Emmet was going to be home schooled. I wondered where they lived. I know it was nowhere inside of my village. I decided to follow them home from school one day. I found out they did not live alone but also with other people. They all had the same eyes and skin color. I wondered if they were distant relatives, I have never seen them before and some were my age. After the first visit it was pretty easy to get there and back with out having to follow them. This routine went on for months. I knew it was wrong to follow them but they made life so interesting for me. I invaded there privacy and maybe I deserved what would end up happening to me.

A week after my eighteenth birthday I was following them because I noticed that about once a week they took hikes. Curious to know what they were doing I decided that this would be my day to follow them. They went headed north and what happened next was amazing. They started to run and they ran so fast it was like the wind. They disappeared. I followed their footsteps in the snow. When I finally caught up with them, I saw them fighting bears. I was so scared I forgot I was not supposed to be there. I just started screaming at the sight of the blood when I realized that the blood was coming from the bears not the people. In that moment everything made since, the pale skin, the different colored eyes, the loss of appetite. They were vampires! I tried to turn back and run but they were two fast. The burly one was on me before I could fully turn around me. I tried to fight but he was too strong. His brothers and sisters pulled him off me but not before, he had bitten me. It hurt so bad all I could do was fall. What Emmett did not harm the polar bears will take. Laying down in the wet snow all I can think about is them and my obsession that led me here.


End file.
